Burn, Baby, Burn
by Potato Maiden
Summary: A beautiful day in England, flawless weather, and a lovely clear sky. Everything's normal...that is, if you don't count the fires sprouting up everywhere. A few Slytherins, people, and various objects have crossed the path of this pyromaniac...er...these


**a/n: Second HP fic. This time it's based off an idea my friend and I were thinking of a while ago.**

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling any of the add-ins belong to me.

It was a beautiful day in London, England. Chirping birds, nice breezes, sunny sky, random fires popping up everywhere.This as you see was a normal day...well, normal if you don't count the fires...

"Incendio." a voice whispered.

"Sir, you're on fire!" the man being spoken to looked around wildly and let out a yelp as he laid his eyes on the flame. Two identical red faces were silently laughing behind a bush at this incident.

"Incendio." they said, pointing their wands at the bush before running away.

"My word, there's a pyromaniac running on the loose!"

"That bush is on fire!"

"Call the fire department to put of that fire!"

"Fred, let's go light Flint on fire."

"Maybe while he's out they'll fix his teeth." The twins used their unknown ninja stealth and snuck up behind Marcus Flint.

"I don't want that set of books, mother. I want that one." Flint said, pointing at a brand new and very expensive set of workbooks.

"Marcus, stop complaining. You're worse than your sister."

"Now?"

"After you, George."

"Incendio."

"Is it hot in here or is it just me? Oh wait, of course it's me, can't keep the ladies off of me you know." Flint smirked.

"Marcus! You're on fire!"

"What? Mother, that's disgusting."

"No, doofus, you're literally on fire!" a smaller, prettier, and female version of Flint said. Marcus turned around and started to pat out the fire.

"Who in their right mind would do that?" an employee of the store asked, coming over to put out the fire.

"This is better than catching Snape singing."

"Did he ever use the instant tanner we got him for Christmas?"

"If he did, he may use the sunglasses."

"And singing lessons."

"Anyways, off to start more fires!"

"Over there." Off went the twins Weasley to an old, obviously very rich, woman and her poodle.

"My goodness! Mipsy!" she cried, seeing her dog take off for the nearest puddle of water. (a/n: No dogs were hurt in the making of this fic.) The twins were hiding in a darkened alleyway, holding in their laughter.

"I've got it! Look over there. Do you see Malfoy and Parkinson?" Fred asked pointing toward Knockturn Alley. George nodded.

"Excellent! Afterward, we light Wood on fire."

"Hmm...that seems wrong..."

"True...yet, fun."

"I mean, his last name is Wood, if he doesn't burn like wood, there's always the other 'wood' he gets his name for. Now, where's his girlfriend, she would know."

"You used wood a lot you know."

"I know." The two made their way to Pansy and Malfoy as inconspicuous as can be, lighting a trash can on fire along the way.

"Oh, Draco baby, I knew you loved me. Ever since we met on the train, it's always been Pansy Betty Parkinson-Malfoy." Pansy cooed, walking arm-in-arm with Malfoy, who looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Incendio." the twins said, aiming at Malfoy and Pansy's hair. They then made a mad dash toward the other end of Diagon Alley, the _safe_ end.

"Draco! My hair! It's on fire! It took me hours to do it this morning!" Pansy shrieked, causing passerby's to stare, or if they weren't in Slytherin, hide their laughter.

"Who cares about your hair! Mine's on fire, I don't look good with black hair!" (a/n: please hold while I die of laughter)

"Hey there, Wood." George said running up to Oliver. The (a/n: Hot) quidditch captain turned and saw his two beaters standing there, looking as innocent as can be.

"What'd you two do?" he asked.

"Nothing, except Flint caught on fire mysteriously." Fred said nonchalantly, glancing over his shoulder to see if the coast was clear. He gave George a nod and started to walk away.

"We'll see you on the train, mate!" George called, following his brother. Once they were far enough away, and Oliver's girlfriend had shown up, another fire had started.

"Oliver, you're really hot." she, being the girlfriend, said, taking Oliver's hand.

"It's about time you've realized that, Princess." Oliver replied with a (a/n: sexy) smirk. The girlfriend reached out and twisted Oliver's nipple before hitting him.

"Not that kind of hot, Mr. Conceited. I meant, you're...on fire!" she pulled out her wand and said the spell to put out the fire.

"Well, Wood doesn't burn like wood."

"That must mean the other term of wood takes effect."

"We need to ask Lizzie that when we get on the train." Fred nodded.

"Fred,"

"Yes George?"

"Shall we go set our dear brother on fire?"

"Seems like a plan." the twins then left from in front of Dervish and Bangs to go find Percy.

"Percy!"

"Our favorite brother!"

"What do you two want?" Percy asked, eyeing his brothers in annoyance.

"You think we want something."

"He's so untrusting of us!"

"What are you two up to?" Mrs. Weasley asked, standing behind Percy.

"Nothing, mum. We just wanted to pinch Percy's cheeks." George said grabbing one of Percy's cheeks while Fred grabbed the other.

"Look at that, George! Our little Percy's growing up!" Fred cried through mock tears. George patted his brother's back before wiping away his own 'tears'.

"Let's go, Fred. It seems that we have much more people to go visit." The twins left their mother and brother to finish their robe shopping.

"Who next?"

"Ron?"

"No, we got him before we left the house."

"Ah yes, the sounds of our brother trying to put out the fire was enjoyable."

"Ginny?"

"No, we got her before we hit Gringotts."

"Harry?"

"No, Wood may kill us if we set his seeker on fire."

"Hermione? Wait, don't answer that. She'll probably put it out before she realizes she's on fire."

"Too smart, that one is."

"Hmm..."

"By me, I think I've got it!" George exclaimed, pulling out his wand.

"What?"

"Incendio!" George said, lighting his brother on fire.

"Incendio!" Fred retaliated, doing the same.

_O_

_O_

_O_

_O_

"Ouch! Ouch! Fire! Burns!" The twins winced as their mother wrapped bandages around their feet.

"What have I told you about playing with fire?" she asked cutting the cloth.

"Nothing."

"It's expected of us to do things like this and not think it through."

"Yet, when we do something at Hogwarts, not that we do, mum, we never get caught."

"Unless you count that time where we gave Snape a book that taught him how to dance."

"You two are hopeless." Mrs. Weasley sighed, leaving her sons to think, which may have been a bad idea.

"Hey George."

"What?"

"Incendio."

"Ouch! Incendio!"

"OW! FIRE! IT BURNS US!" They cried, flailing their arms about.

**--End**

**a/n: Just a quick reminder, no person or thing was hurt in the making of this story. So with that in mind. Please review. Also, kids, don't play with fire, if you do, you make Smokey the Bear sad. We wouldn't want him coming after us now would we?**


End file.
